1. Field of the Invention
The technique taught in the present specification relates to a liquid discharge device comprising a tank which moves with a discharge head. The liquid discharge device records an image onto a recording medium by discharging liquid from the discharge head. In particular, the technique relates to a liquid discharge device comprising a liquid replenishment device that can be connected to and disconnected from the tank, and that replenishes liquid into the tank while the tank is in a connected state with the liquid replenishment device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ink jet printer that comprises a tank which moves with a discharge head is taught in, for example, US Patent Application Publication No. 2006/170739. The tank comprises an ink inlet hole for replenishing the ink. The ink jet printer comprises an ink replenishment device that can be connected to the ink inlet hole of the tank. The ink replenishment device replenishes ink into the tank while the ink replenishment device is in a connected state with the ink inlet hole. When the ink has been replenished into the tank, the ink replenishment device is disconnected from the ink inlet hole of the tank.